This program consists essentially of three distinct efforts. The present "state of the art" of noise control in the textile industry is being established by compiling case histories of successful noise control techniques offered by industries, suppliers and trade associations. Case histories are then made available to anyone who desires to participate in the program. A diversified research program is being conducted in University laboratories (both engineering and textiles) as well as in industrial locations to identify sources and reduce overall sound levels from textile machines such as spinning frames, draw frames, tangential belt drive twisters and fly-shuttle looms. Ultimately, results of the research program, and the case histories with most value, will be compiled into a manual of practical noise control for the textile industry. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Stewart, N. D., Emerson, P. D., and Bailey, J. R., "Spinning Frame Noise Sources," A. S. M. E. Paper 75-Tex-7. Presented at Textile Engineering Conference, October 1975. Stewart, N. D., Bailey, J. R., and Emerson, P. D., "Identification of Textile Spinning Noise Sources," Proceedings, NOISEXPO National Noise and Vibration Control Conference, 1975.